Truculent
by AlternateAvenger
Summary: Is Tatakai a friend or foe?
1. intro

**In a construction site**

"I said stay back yaw! I can handle him." THUMP! A thunderous blow sent Cinderblock. Tatakai is running on the offense. Cinderblock grabs his arm right before he was struck down and slams Tatakai against the outhouse.

"AAAAHHH!" Tatakai now springs up in anger and is machinegun punching Cinderblock in the stomach. "Hey dude!" BB screams as rocks fly toward him and the others.

"Come on bag of bricks. Let's see what you got! AHHHHH! AHHHH!" Tatakai rushes in head on with Cinderblock in WWE-style lockup test of strength.

"GRRRR! NNNRRR!" Cinderblock tries his best. Tatakai now has Cinderblock above his head and slams him block like he screamed Domino!

Tatakai mounts Cinderblock with his knees on Cinderblock's arms. He is now giving Conderblock's face the business with punches and Cinderblock's eye now out.

"AHHHA!" Tatakai stabs Cinderblock 17 times in the already torn up abdomenal area of Cinderblock.

"Tatakai thats enough stop it!" Robin screams.

Cinderblock is now on his hands and knees coughing up dirt and Tatakai prepares to execute Cinderblock by slowly raising his sword above Cinderblock's neck.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Time is now slowing down as Tatakai is bringing down his sword to behead Cinderblock.

"TATAKAIIIIIIIII!" Robin screams.


	2. chapter 1

The sword is coming down so fast you cannot see the blade.

"TATAKAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Robin tackles Tatakai away from Cinderblock and the sword flies. "That's enough Tatakai." Robin is tussling with Tatakai now to calm him down.

Raven is now tying Cinderblock up with her telekinesis by wrapping layers of steel around him.

"Get up! We're going home!" Robin jerks Tatakai up like he was a small child. A blue all black wearing being with red eyes is looking down at the whole thing with a serious look. The guy looks like a blue version of the green goblin off Spiderman.

**Titans Tower**

Robin is scolding Tatakai for his actions.

"That was completly out of line Tatakai. We DO NOT permit that kind of violence. We are heroes not animals."

"WHO YOU CALLING AN ANIMAL!" Tatakai's tail comically rises up. "YOU WONNA PEICE OF ME MAN!?"

"Tatakai what is your problem? I am your friend not a thug off the streets."

"When is combat practice?"

"You have been put on combat probation. No more fighting for you until you get your act together."

"WHAT!?

"Again. You have been put on combat probation. That means no combat practice. No fighting villians. No fighting games or movies for you."

"Aww this somee ol BULLSh..."

"The only thing you can do is non-violent probing missions."

"I'll show you probing!" Tatakai now launches the garbage can aginst the fridge and trash showers the kitchen. "Now thats probing!"

"LOOK TATAKAI! ONCE AGAIN. I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY! I AM YOUR FRIEND! BUT I AM ALSO THE LEADER OF THE TEAM, AND WHAT I SAY GOES. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Robin gets in Tatakai's face.

"Whatever man."

The alarm goes off.

"We will finish this later. TITANS TROUBLE!" The two continue their stare-off.

**Downtown outside a luxurious jewlery store**

Gunfire is going off like firecrackers on the 4th of July. As the S.W.A.T. are up against a dozen of Slade's heavily armed private soldiers that are wearing titanium armored suits Most have AK-47s with magazines the size of 3 rulers. A few have 50 cal snipers that have the cops pinned down like wrestlers. To make matters worse the gunmen are accompanied by 4 20 feet tall Slade-bots that are responsible for carrying all the goods on their dufflebags.

"I'M OUT! Martinez follow up!"-a M-16 S.W.A.T. officer moves in and empties half a clip into a sniperman.

"We need heavier artillery commander."-Martinez sees that their ammo is inferior to the armor of the gunman.

"Delta commander to HQ. Requesting alpha ray gunman."

The 5 of the 6 Teen Titans now are on the scene.

"It's like World War 3 down there dude!"-BB

Robin is now approaching the very tall frail captain who has 3 S.W.A.T. snipers right by him. The outside background is filled with sirens and lights.

"Robin, it's been like this for 30 minutes now. We have at least fifty officers down. They were just normal street cops. They had no chance man." The emotional captain starts to panic.

On the battlefield, a black tank filled with ray-gunmen are on the scene, and are firing at the Slade soldiers.

"I hope those guys aren't hurt too bad."

An RPG soldier blows up the tank, and the captain has a fit! "OHHH NO NO! NO! The captain begins to break down but Robin grabs him.

"Get yourself together Captain! Your people need you right now! Call for EMTs. We're going in. TITANS GO!"

**Titans Tower**

Tatakai is on the couch watching _Friday _for the hundreth time. Which is enough to calm him down.

"Man that's what it's supposed to do."-Smokey.

"Hahaha. Smokey you still crack me up."-Tatakai.

The door is now opening and Tatakai, with his back turned responds "You guys are back already? I thought those guys would put up a better fight than that."

"They did. HUUUUAAAA!" It's the blue-being from earlier who is foot charging towards a now alerted Tatakai.

Tatakai grabs his leg and slings him against the tv, breaking it. Tatakai now charges in only to get drop kicked by the unnamed guy.

"Grrrrrr. Ahhhh!" A white aura is emitting from Tatakai's body. Tatakai charges in and the two go back and forth with punches and kicks. Tatakai gets the upper hand and kicks him which sends the guy flying through the fridge.

"Don't you wonna know who I..." Tatakai is now on the offense again by spearing him thorugh the sink.

"Take this fiend! Hu! Hu! HU!" Tatakai is now punching the guy in the side. Tatakai now flapjack slams the guy on his face a knee drops him and the back of his neck/shoulder blade. The man coughs up blood.

"Grrrrrr. You'll pay for that!" He swipes Tatakai's legs, punches him in the side and foots him all the way to the other side of the room.

The man looks down to dust himself off.

"I am Eclipp..." Before he could finish, Tatakai is upon him again and has sucker punched him through the ceiling.

"Good God! You're even more aggressive than I was Tatakai. I see I can't take it easy no more with you." The man wipes blood off his mouth.

"How do you know my name? ANSWER ME!"

"Calm down firecracker. I would have explained if you had let me earlier. I am Eclipso and I have been following since your battle with Cinderblock."

"Interesting. Now prepare to join him! AHHHHHHH!" Tatakai rushes Eclipso.

"STOOOOP!" Eclipso powers up and shoots a force field that knocks Tatakai back.

They continue to fight as Eclipso talks.

Tatakai tries to throw a punch only to get caught and stomped in the face by Eclipso.

"You are just like me Tatakai. You will follow the same path."

"No I will NOT! You are a villian. I am a hero. There is no chance in hell."

Tatakai continues to fight back against Eclipso and gets a few hits in only to eventually get caught by Eclipso and taken down in a headlock.

"Ahhhhhh! Let me go!"

"I'm afraid hell is exactly were we both with go my friend."

"No! No! No! NOOOOO!" Tatakai elbows Eclipso in the face and gets some breathing room.

"ENOOOOOUGH!" Eclipso unleashes his full wrath on Tatakai. Tatakai tries to punch Eclipso only to get caught again. This time Eclipso kicks him 5 times in the face, slams him on the ground, and kicks him in the face.

Tatakai, now on dreamstreak, tries to get up and punch Eclipso again and falls knocked out in the process.

"We'll be in touch... Tatakai." Eclipso bursts out of the Titans Tower and flies off.


	3. Chapter 2

Tatakai wakes up about 5 minutes test later and discovers the fridge was destroyed. There was giant holes in the wall the size of RPG wounds. The tv was torn. There was trash all over the floor. Tatakai just felt like he was in another world. He was still daized and confused but it all eventually came back to him. He was beaten in a fight by a new villain by the name of Eclipso.

"AHHHHHHH!" Tatakai screams in rage and launches the couch.

The other titans are now making their way up to the living room on the elevator.

"Once again team. Good work! Although we may need to rest a while after THAT one."-Robin

"Rest? Rest is a understatement man. I got shot in parts of my butt that wasn't in the biology class!"-BB(shows his butt with extra holes in it.)

"Eww. Didn't need to see that."-Raven.

"My hair feels like a dead Kliaskar Glorf monkey."-Starfire(she waves her head like Joi off of _Friday_ then bullet shells shower out of her head.)

"You guys can say that again! My systems are reading bullet overload!"-Cyborg(his armor is scrapped up from the bullets).

The titans have now made it to the living room and see an angry Tatakai. With the living room looking like a war zone.

"Yo!".

"Dude!"-BB.

"Tatakai! What happened?!" Robin screams.

Before Robin could finish, Starfire teleports over to Tatakai saying "Friend! Are you ok!?"

"I'm fine!" Tatakai screams as he shoves away from her.

"You've been training. Haven't you?"

Raven puts a stop it Robin look on her face. "Robin no." She says.

"DOES THIIIIISSSSSS LOOK LIKE TRAINING TO YOU DIM-WIT?! I WAS ATTTTTAAAACKED!"

"Attacked?! By who?"

"I don't know man. Some blue dude call himself Eclipso."

"Eclipso..." Raven breaths in concern.

"Who is he? Well dark chick! SPEAK UP!"-Tatakai.

(in a dramatic flashback) "Eclipso is the manifestation of the Wrath of God. He was simply the one that punished people for God. However, he became arrogant and sadistic so God banished and replaced him. from then one he has used his powers for evil and trying condemn pure-hearted people into the same fate as he. Tatakai BE WARNED! And please be careful. For you do not know what your up against."

"Oh yeah? Well he's not condemning me!"

"I don't believe any of it! And I believe this Eclipso is a friend of yours and you are just using him to help you train. And staging the whole thing."

Tatakai is REAL mad now.

"Goddammit Robin! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!(Breathing super heavy) OWWWWWWWWW! ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR!"

"I'm calling you a good actor to."

"Awww hell naw. You deen done it now." Tatakai walks toward Robin with fire in his eyes and biting his lower lip.

He walks pass Robin and toward the lamp.

"I'll show you acting!" Tatakai throws the lamp on the wall and stomps on it.

"Dude! Calm down." BB says.

"Yea man." Cyborg adds.

"If you think that a good act. I'll show you acting mo better! I'LL SHOW YOU ACTING MO BETTER!"

Tatakai now grabs a metal bat and goes to work on the dryer. He puts 7 dents in the dryer.

"Now Robin. What you think about that acting!?"

"I think your acting like a big baby. I also STILL think that you're lying about earlier. And all the temper tantrums in the world won't change that."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"You heard me. My opinion stands. You still staged the whole thing just to have an excuse to fight."

"But Robin." Raven says in concern.

"ENOUGH RAVEN!" He commands at her.

"Tatakai you're nothing but an angry violent little baby. And a liar(that word dramatically left Robin's lips very softly and slowly as if he were whispering.)

"Awwww. You stupid son of a bitch!" Tatakai Is about to smash the washer now.

"Tatakai NO!" The other Titans scream.

"NO WHAT!?"

"Duuude! We need the washer!"

Tatakai, now realizing how big a fool he has made himself, calms down a little bit throws the bat on top of the washer.

Tatakai is now walking pass the other Titans grumbling. The other Titan's heads and eyes follow him as he walks the through the automatic door.

**In the hallway**

Tatakai is walking down the hall mumbling to himself in his head.

"Stupid Robin. Calling me a liar. How dare he? No one calls me a liar and gets away with it. and as far as that Eclipso faggot goes, I don't know how I could be defeated by such a guy? I am the son of the most powerful being in my universe. Even though he's crazy as hell.(He then has a flashback of a dream about Trigon attacking him.)AHHHHHHH! Damn nightmares."

Meanwhile in the **main room****.** Robin is talking about what has transpired.

"Tatakai WILL be punished for this little stunt he pulled. At any means necessary..."

All the other Titans look somewhat convinced to Robin, but Raven knows better.

"And he WILL clean this mess up. I don't care ho..."

Raven silently talks to herself "this is pointless." She then teleports through the wall.

Back in the **hallway**

Tatakai now has calmed down a little and is now walking at a slower pace. Then Raven has teleported through the wall right by Tatakai. They are very close together now. Revealing that Tatakai is two inches shorter than her.

"Wassup little bro?"

"I'm having a real bad day Raven." He softly responds.

"Yea. I can tell. I see you've calmed down to. Robin can be very bossy."

"No kidding."

"But Tatakai listen to me. You've got to learn to learn to control your temper."

"Yea Raven so I've heard by many many people." Tatakai continues to walk off.

"No Tatakai. You don't understand...(Raven now lightly grabs Tatakai and has his attention.) Eclipso fuels on your anger. He can possess you if you get angry. Come in my room I have something to show you.

**In Raven's room**

Tatakai enters Raven's dark room, and his heart starts to pound out of his chest. Plus he starts sweating like a slave.

"Everything ok Tatakai?" Raven asks as she senses something wrong with Tatakai.

"Yea. Hey Raven do you have a lamp in here?"

"Uhhhhh. Nooooo? Why?"

"it's nothing. Say. What did you have to show me?" Tatakai plays it off.

"Sit down and cross your legs."

They both now have done that.

"Ok. Close your eyes and breath in. And out. In and out. And imagine complete peace and blankness. This is called meditation Tatakai. Do this and you will conquer your temper.(Tatakai slips out of the room unnoticed) In and out. IIIIIn and out."

Tatakai is now walking in the hallway again and is thinking"I have my own ways to conquer my temper. I just hope it's not all gone."

Tatakai enters his room and it looks like a boxing gym with a bed in it. There are weights on the left side. A bag in the center and a gravity machine on the right side. He now walks toward his bathroom and takes a shower.

Inside the shower you see his short figure with lean cut muscles and 8 pack abs. Eclipso looks in through and spies on Tatakai as he is wrapping a towel around his waist.

Tatakai returns to his room and Eclipso is waiting on him through the window he pick locked.

"Peekabooo!" Eclipso playfully says.

"YOU! ahhhhh!(Tatakai shoots an energy beam at him but Eclipso flies on top of the ceiling.) Come down NOW! Fight meeeeee!"

"All in due time little warrior. Besides, you forgot to dry your back. Ahahahaha!(flies away again.)"

Tatakai stares in anger as Eclipso's laughs fade away and so does the screen.


	4. Chapter 3

**In the morning**

Robin is walking outside of Tatakai's room.

"Tatakai!" he screams. There is no answer. Robin does his famous teeth grind.

"Tatakai. OPEN UP!" Robin kicks in the door ready for anything. However Robin sees that Tatakai is no were to be seen.

He checks the gravity machine.

"Tatakai!"

The bed.

"Tatakai!"

The closet.

"Tatakai!"

The shower curtains? WTF! Robin!?

"Uhh. Tatakai?" Robin is now worried.

Robin leaves the room and goes toward the main room. He enters it and the living room has sparkes shining in the room. The wall has been fixed. The floor is vaccumed, and the lamp looks brand new.

Robin now hears a drill coming from the utility room, and walks over.

It is Tatakai fixing the dryer. Robin's eyes widen and his mouth drops to his knees.

"Ttttt. TaaaTaKai?"

"Wassup man? You good?" Tatakai walks over and daps Robin.

Robin is now even more dumbfounded as Tatakai is not only cleaning up the mess he made, but is calm and friendly towards the guy he was trading words with last night!

"My stepmomma's dad taught me how to fix stuff. Yea the guy's a real cool scientist." Tatakai says with wrenching the bots back.

"Oh really?"

"Yea man. He invented these pill looking things that turn into cars and stuff."

"Wow pretty cool. hehehe. So... yourrr not mad at me anymore?"

"Naw man. Grudges are for punks."

"Ok. Cool I guess. So what happened last night? I heard some racket."

"Eclipso."

Robin lowers his head and whispers "Oh no. Here we go again."

"He came in and I tried to..."

"You're still on this Eclipso crap! Hasn't this lie got you in enough trouble?"

"It's NOT a lie man! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Cyborg is in his room on his sleeping station and can hear all of the bickering coming from the front room. "Oh boy, there they go again." He says while getting up.

The other Titans wake up also, but Raven beats them into the front room.

"How long can you keep this up Tatakai? You're starting to get on my last nerves!"

"Your nerves? YOUR NERVES! How about my nerves? All you've been doing is...(Tatakai breaths very heavy as his anger rises.) You know what man! I'm sick of yo CRAP! I wonna fight. NOW!"

"Are you challenging me!" Robin's masks stands up now, and the two face off.

"GUYS! Stop it!" Raven screams.

"Tatakai what happened last night?" Raven asks.

"The punk came in through the window and ran out after I tried to blast him." Tatakai says.

"He's playing mind games Tatakai." She informs.

"I don't know what he's playing. But he'll get his!" Tatakai commands as he slams his fist on the table.

Tatakai leaves the main room now only to be followed by Robin.

"Hey! Hey tough guy? We're do you think your going?" Robin asks while walking fast to catch up.

"Just leave me alone now man." Tatakai warns. The other Titans now leave their rooms and are watching the two.

"No! I will not. You challenged me back there, and now you're going to man up to it."

Robin grabs Tatakai's arm.

"Get off!" Tatakai snatches away at lighting speed and pushes Robin.

Robin prepares to combat Tatakai. Tatakai now thinks in his head "Robin is a good fighter but his tactics take too long and I need a straight-forward challenge right now, if I'm ever going to beat that Eclipso fool."

Eclipso is spying on them through the wall. He has a sinister smile on his face.

"Step aside egg face! LET'S GO TUTS!" Tatakai pushes Robin down and walks toward Starfire.

"Please friend. I do not wish to fight you."

"Come on Star! I NEED TO FIGHT YOU!"

"Perfect." Eclipso silently whispers. Already in his ghost form, Eclipso slithers down the wall as a dark cloud and the cloud goes into Starfires body!

Starfire's eyes glow red, and she rushes towrads Tatakai. Tatakai throws two roundhouses and 3 punches only to be blocked by Starfire. Starfire punches him in the stomach and overhand smashes him though the ground.

The other Titans look in shock, and a Starfire tries to fight her possession.

"Ahhhhh!" Tatakai screams as he charges though the ground and sends Starfire flying through the main door.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She screams.

"Come on Star you can do better that." Tatakai taunts as he is right behind her.

"Come on Star. You can't let your guard down like that again. Ok? Now get up and fight me at full strength!" Tatakai says.

Starfire's possession takes over again.

Starfire takes off and tackles Tatakai so fast that he couldn't react even with his guard. Starfire is now overhead smashing Tatakai by his foot. Tatakai tried to pry Starfire's hand off of him, but it felt like trying to pull of cooled down metal that was melted into his skin. Tatakai thinks "Perfect! She feels even stronger than Eclipso." in his head while getting pumbled by Starfire.

Starfire continues her assault as she mercilessly stomps Tatakai's chest in through the floor.

Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!

"Ahhhhhh! AHHH!" He screams while coughing up blood.

Starfire once again tries to fight her possession, but fails once again.

"I told you stop lowering your guard!" a frustrated Tatakai gets up and rushes her and kicks and punches her at a speed that's hard for her to keep up. Realizing that her strength is probally the best way to win this fight. She tries to grab him... three times. He dodges all of the grabs and continues his fury of attacks. He backs her up to the wall and backs up. Tatakai thinks "Ok. Here we go!" Then sweats. "Ahhhh! Head-on!" He grabs Starfire only to get counter immediately. She grapples him and slams him to the ground. She then puts him in a headlock. Tatakai struggles and kicks at her with his feet, but she wraps her legs around him.

"Tatakai NO! Starfire!" Raven screams. Cyborg and BB grabs her as she tries to help Tatakai.

"Raven no! He needs to learn." Robin says.

Tatakai is now experiencing the sensation of a giant stone Anaconda wrapped around his neck and body.

"Grrrrrr. A..." Tatakai's air is being taken away as Starfire adds more pressure as he exhales. Starfire's red eyes glow harder as she takes pleasure in doing this to Tatakai. She then tries to fight her possession for a third time.

"Something is not right here!" Starfire says wile struggling. Raven gets a view in. "Starfire what's wrong with your eyes?" Raven asks. "Dammit. The purple one is on to me!" Eclipso says in his head as he leaves Starfire's body bringing her back to normal.

"I will NOT be deafea... ted." A stubborn Tatakai manages to let those words leave him.

Starfire lets Tatakai go. Tatakai gets up coughing and is barely able to talk let alone fight.

He wopes blood from his mouth and limps towards Starfire frowning. "We... are not... finished yet." He says.

"Dude!" BB says.

"Yo man. It's over you can't walk!" Cyborg screams.

"SHUT IT! We will finish this Starfire! Now prepare yourself for round 2!" He demands.

"I will not fight you anymore Tatakai." She says.

"YES YOU WILL! Now hit me with your Starbolt!" The other Titans all look at Tatakai like he is coo-coo. Even Raven is frozen by Tatakai's words.

Tatakai thinks in his head "Goddammit! I won't fight her unless she fights back!"

"I said HIT ME WITH YOUR STARBOLT STAR! Let's fight NOW!" He screams.

Starfire shakes her head in disagreement.

Tatakai growls and goes for the next best thing, Robin. "GRRRR. AHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok Robin, since you wanted to fight me let's go! Ahhhhhh!" Tatakai barley able to move, limps toward Robin with his fist up, but Robin throws knock-out gas at Tatakai. Tatakai slowly fades away and away and awa...


	5. Chapter 4

**In Tatakai's room**

The Titans look as at an unconscious Tatakai who is now in a container filled with water. He has on long shorts, and an oxygen mask on with things on his body to check for vital signs.

"It took me a while to figure it out, but after I toyed around with it a bit, I figured out how to use his healing machine. He should be ok. Well… physically at least." Cyborg stated.

"Tatakai… Dude. What happened to you buddy?" BB says with tear-filled puppy dog eyes.

Robin looks in extreme determination and tries to figure out what to do.

*sigh*. Robin is in deep thought.

"Robin listen. Tatakai is not lying. Eclipso is nothing to pay around with." Raven says.

"Raven look. *sigh*. I know you..." Robin hesitantly tries to say.

"Robin listen. When I was fighting Tatakai, something did not feel right. I felt as if I was not me." Starfire interjects.

"What?" Robin says as the other Titans now turn their attention to Star.

"Listen to her Robin. Eclipso has the ability to temporarily possess people. It gave him enough time you use Starfire to hurt Tatakai." Raven says.

"Starfire is that right?" Robin asks.

"Yes." Starfire says and begins to tear up.

Robin now gets very determined and very for action.

"Grrrr! So this Eclipso thinks he can hurt my friends and get away with it? Well Titans we'll show him! We will hunt him down and beat him to the ground to avenge our hurt Titan, Tatakai!" Robin preaches.

"Boo-Yah! Alright yea!" Cyborg says in triumph as if they already won.

BB now looks at Tatakai in his container in relief.

"Phew. I knew you we're lying or crazy Tatakai." BB says to him.

"Yea right. No you didn't BB." Cyborg adds with a smirk. BB's head comically lowers in anger.

The lights have gone off all of a sudden. The Titans are shocked!

"Must be the generator yaw." Cyborg says. Raven knows better though.

A giant pile of debris falls in from the ceiling on Starfire.

"Eclipso!" Raven screams as she gets knocked out of the window by an unseen force.

Eclipso then shows himself.

"Grrr. You must be Eclipso?" Robin says.

"Correct!" He says while walking in.

"Titans Go!"

The remaining are are now on an assault. Robin throws his grenade things at Eclipso only for them to get thrown back at him. BB transforms into a tiger and gets a few good swipes in on Eclipso. Eclipso's clawed up bloody chest makes him mad. He now kicks BB in the plums and throws him at a charging Cyborg. Eclipso now picks up the container that contains Tatakai, stomps on Cyborg and flies through the window like this is Jeepers Creepers. Cyborg gets up and tries to sonic shoot at Eclipso by realizes that he may hit Tatakai and stops as Eclipso fades away.

About 30 mintues later or so the gang wakes up.

"So. Did we just get our butts kicked or what?" BB asks as Robin looks at him annoyed.

"Raven any idea were he went?" Robin asked.

"Sorry Robin. I have no idea. I wish I could this time but I cannot." Raven lowers her head in defeat and Cyborg comforts her.

"Don't worry about it Rae, you did your best." Cyborg says._  
_

"This is most the ole shit of bull." Starfire says.

"Don't worry Titans he hasn't escaped us. We will search the whole city to find him starting now. Titans Go!" Robin commands.

**Jump City**

The titans leave the tower in search of Tatakai as detective music plays in the background.

Cyborg and BB stumble upon some of the liquid from the container that must have leaked out of it.

BB now gets a good sniff in on it and is leading the Titans in the direction of the scent.

They eventually get lead into a cave like structure outside of the city.

**substructure**

The titans enter the dark cave that has nothing in it but Tatakai still unconscious in the container, and Eclipso with his back turned to them.

"Well it's about time you decided to show up. Me and our little mutual friend was getting a little lonely without you guys." Eclipso says.

"It's over Eclipso. You've hurt my friends and you're going down! Titans Go!"

The Titans rush in on Eclipso. Rae and BB leading.

BB is in his gorilla form. Raven also charges in with telepathic boxes. BB tries to hit Eclipso, but his punches were blocked. Power punches from Eclipso sends BB and Rae flying against the cave.

"Yaaaa!" Cyborg shoots at Eclipso with his sonic cannon. Eclipso only staggers at his cannon.

Eclipso rushes in a Cyborg at lighting speed and punches him in the stomach then to the ground. He proceeds to violently stomp Cyborg. Cyborg coughs up oil and screws.

Starfire eyes glow as she prepares to battle. "EEEUUUHAAA!" Robin steps ahead of her and throws some explosion discs at Eclipso. They back Eclipso up as robin hits him with a frozen disc. Robin now thrust kicks Eclipso, but the ice breaks and Eclipso is only effects a little bit. Eclipso powerslams Robin and punts him in the face.

The other titans struggle in rage to make it to their feet.

"That's right get angry. It will help you! Hahahahaha! Ouch!" Eclipso is cut off by Starfire's starbolts.

"You still have to get through me!" Starfire says.

"Before we engage in battle. How did it feel when I trespassed your body earlier today?(Starfire grinds her teeth) I forced you to so something that you would never do. I made you attack your dear friend Tatakai. I made you stomp his pretty little face in. You broke his bones and nearly choked him to death all because of mwah! So how does that make you feel?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Starfire rages a loud and charges at Eclipso's face.

"No Starfire!" Raven screams.

Starfire punches him dead in the nose "Ahaaa owww!" Pints of blood ooze from his nose. Starfire grabs Eclipso and slams him against the cave as a stalagmite penetrates his back. She slams him against the wall and lifts him by the throat with one arm. Eclipso now begins to smile.

"Perfect! He says." Eclipso now goes into his ghost form.

"Oh No!" Raven mumbles.

Eclipso now possesses all of the Titans.

Their eyes turn Terminator red as they struggle to fight it off.

"Oh no! Eclipso let them go!" Raven demands.

"Never! You see Raven their anger is what got them into this mess. Now it will be their demise. Along with your's! You see since they were angry I can possess them as long as I want. Now. Attack!" Eclipso commands the Titans.

The Titans now look like zombies as they walk toward Raven.

Starfire gets a hold of Raven from behind opening her up for attack. Cyborg comes in and pumbles Raven's stomach away. You can now hear bones crack.

Robin now uses Raven's face as a speedbag and a floor mat.

BB comes in and eagle talon attacks Raven as her clothes are now torn apart. All you see now is blue pieces of a hoody, bloody stratches, gray meat, and a face in agony.

Starfire knees Raven in the back and overhead slams her on her stomach. "Haaa!" "Haaa!" "HAAAAA!" Starfire now has dropped flying knees on her back.

Raven is now barely able to move. On the other side of the cave, Tatakai is awaking and sees the horror. "Blubbbbbb blubbb!" Tatakai mumbles in the water and pleads for them to stop.

"Well. Look like our little friend is waking up!" Eclipso says as the other Titans look at him with a sadistic smile.

Tatakai powers up and bursts out of the container.

"What are you doing to Raven!"

"HaHahaha!" They all laugh sadistically and proceed to Tatakai aggressively.

Tatakai's anger and battlelust takes him over as he beats them to the punch.

"T... Ta..Takai! OWWFFFFF!" Starfire kicks Raven in the mouth and lights up her hand.

"If she as so much withers. Then you know what to do." Eclipso says to Star. The possessed Starfire looks down at Raven in look like "Yea I dare you to do something!"

"Huuuuaaay!" Cyborg tries to punch Tatakai but is beaten to the punch. As Tatakai knocks nuts out of his body. BB in his Tiger form takes lead but Tatakai charges his two finger and pokes the Tiger in the eye then kicks a tooth loose.

Robin jumps on Tatakai's back and tries to choke in out, but Tatakai headbutts Robin and slams him on his back. He then proceeds to stomp Robin's side in in and stomps him in the ear. Robin is now a dreamstreak.

"You see Tatakai, I don't even have to possess you. Sure you want to do right, but your temper clouds your judgement! You're truculent nature and constant thirst for battle will be your downfall. Not to mention a temper beyond anything I've ever seen. This reckless behavior of your's is unacceptable." As Eclipso speeches to Tatakai, Raven and Starfire have moment.

"S... St... Star. I know you're in there and you don't have to do this." Raven pleads as Starfire continues to look down on her.

"Ahhhh! AHHHHHH!" Starfire fights her possession once again.

"That's it Star fight it." Raven now gets up and grabs Starfire.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven sends a white bird shadow to Star's body.

"HUUAAAAAA!" Star screams as she is freed. Unaware, Eclipso makes BB and Cyborg continue to challenge Tatakai.

Cyborg is barely able to move but he still walks. BB turns in to a rhino and charges Tatakai which knocks him to the wall, and a bag falls out of Tatakai's shorts. He now dino tail swipes Tatakai in the face.

"Grrrrrr!" Tatakai seethes and kicks BB upside the head and mounts him with a series of KO punches.

BB is now in the same shape as Robin and Cyborg shoots Tatakai against the wall again.

"Grrrr! Me and this wall ain't gone work!" Tatakai charges toward Cyborg and the two trade punches for several seconds each finding their mark. Tatakai punches Cyborg up against the wall and kicks his face in.

"Now how do you like the wall!" Tatakai screams.

"You vindictive fool! These are your friends! Huaaaa!" Eclipso now charges towards Tatakai foot-first like he did earlier, but like earlier Tatakai throws him against the wall.

"You young hot-headed cry baby. Your temper shall be punished!" Eclipso charges toward Tatakai and trade blows with him. Eclipso grabs Tatakai and squeezes him unconscious.

"Wake up boy! Now listen to me!" Eclipso says but Tatakai uses all of his remaining to start elbowing Eclipso again.

"Good God himself! I've never met such a fighter. Calm yourself boy or you will get yourself killed!"

Eclipso puts him in another bear-hug.

"Haaaaaaa! I'll get you!" Tatakai screams.

The two continue to growl and struggle, but out of no where Eclipso feels a bus hit him upside the head and it sends him against the wall. Man, these guys love the wall.

It was Starfire!

"Leave. Him. Alone." Starfire says seriously.

"Grrrr. Ahhhh!" Eclipso charges Starfire and the two lock-up like wrestlers.

"I don't know how you got free from my grip, but you're gonna wish you were never born!" As the two struggle, Eclipso realizes that he cannot do Starfire as he can Tatakai.

"You foolish woman! This is between me and Tatakai. Let go! LET ME GO! I say." Eclipso demands.

"You will hurt now more of my friends!" Star responds.

"Leave me alone you big bully!" Eclipso says.

"Now who is the baby that cries?" Starfire mocks.

Eclipso tries to punch Starfire but she ctaches his arm and breaks it. Eclipso is now screaming in pain.

He now shoots beam with his remaining arm at Starfire. Once the smoke clears, Starfire is still standing with only minor stratches.

"Huuuuuhhhhh!" Eclipso looks in horror as he gave that all he had. Starfire rushes in for the kill. She punches him tree times then kicks him in the stomach. She now has him in a headlock. Eclipso realizes that he is in serious trouble now.

"Now do you give up! Say yes and I will let you go." Starfire says.

"No! I must get to Tatakai!" He screams.

"You will leave my friend ALONE!" She puts more pressure on the headlock. Eclipso now charges his arm with a deadly beam towards the other Titans. It starts at the top of the cave and stalagmites fall down.

"You may survive my zaps, but your friends will not. If you do not let me go then I will zap them." Eclipso shoots the beam towards a downed Robin."

The two struggle and Starfire realizes that he cannot let Eclipso go or he will zap Robin, so "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She charges up her arm and impales Eclipso.

His attack disappears as he is mortally wounded and his life slowly starts to slip away.

Starfire gets up and helps Raven up by putting her arm around her shoulder.

"I'll get us out of here Star. Just get the others. Star rounds up Tatakai first. Then a bruised Robin. She now digs Cyborg out of the wall which makes the cave more unstable as the hurries up and grabs BB then returns to Raven. Raven now teleports them out of the cave with a giant bird shadow. After they leave the cave caves in on Eclipso.


	6. Outro

**On the Titans Tower roof **

Tatakai was on the roof looking in the sky and thinking about what happened. Robin comes up and joins him for a moment.

"Hey tough guy. You ok?" Robin asks.

"I let you guys down man. I lost it again. Eclipso was right. I'm gonna end up in hell." Tatakai says in guilt.

"Hey. Don't say that man. If it wasn't for you, we would probably still be possessed by that creep right now. Hehe. You kocked the demon right outta me man." Robin says as Tatakai lightens up.

"I need to one day control my temper though man. At least calm it down a little bit. My mentor back at home told me if not then I cannot complete my destiny for the ultimate good. I don't know what to do."

"It's just all a part of growing up Tatakai. You will conquer it one day. But hey your temper gives you an edge. For now it's who you are. Just let time take care of the rest." Robin advises.

"Ok then Robin. Thanks for the advice man."

"Anytime buddy." The two dap again. Tatakai is now fully lightened up now.

"Well. It's time to train Robin. Come on let's hit the bag!" Tatakai screams.

"Oh no you don't. Yooou think I forgot! Didn't you?" Robin comically says.

"Forgot what?"

"You are still on probation and that is still in effect for two days. So you have to find other ways to release your energy."

"Awww come on Robin. Grrg. " Tatakai comically mumbles like a child.

"Hehe. Don't worry Tatakai. It'll go by faster than you think."


End file.
